A is for Anna, B is for Bates
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: A series of alphabetic drabblish snippets in the life of Anna Smith and John Bates. Originally from the Tumblr drabble challenge. The words were given to me by my online bestie Anglophile68.
1. Apple

APPLE

She watched him toss the apple in the air. Toss it in the air! She didn't think her husband, she delighted in referring to him in that way, had ever been so lighthearted and boyish. He was fully smiling, revealing the slightly crooked tooth she found so adorable but hardly ever saw, even after all this time. She couldn't help but notice the enticing lock of hair falling across his forehead. She so longed to brush it back in place just to touch him. Maybe it was that they were finally allowed to be happy that had John looking so young, maybe it was the free time they had this afternoon, but more likely it was that they were in Scotland where he had spent so many carefree hours as a boy. Whatever, she was going to enjoy it. He bit into the apple and a shiver went down her spine and she watched the juice trickle over his chin.


	2. Buttons

BUTTON

When Anna entered the servant's hall she was both surprised and pleased to find John sitting there alone, sewing a button on a waistcoat.

"You should leave that for Thomas...I mean Mr. Barrow. After all, you aren't back to work yet."

A playful look crossed the newly released valet's face as he replied, "Ah, but this isn't his Lordship's, it's mine. Look what I found when I sat in the rocker this morning." He held the button out toward his wife for her inspection.

"My, my" she said in mock innocence, "however did you lose it?"

"I believe it happened last night Mrs. Bates. I seem to remember you being rather impatient to have access to my chest with no offending clothing in the way."

"Really, Mr. Bates? I remember no such thing. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

He addressed her more seriously now, "I feel I'm dreaming whenever you touch me, love."

"Silly beggar," she laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it's all very humorous now, but what if someone else had found the button before me? Or worse yet, happened upon us in here last night. We must do a better job of controlling ourselves this evening. Our cottage will be ready soon."

"Not soon enough to suit me," she pouted.

"Nor me, but what can we do?"

They looked at each other silently for a moment before speaking in unison..."The courtyard!"


	3. Custard

John Bates was seated at the servants hall table trying to read. He was tired, but knew if he went to bed sleep would elude him. Worse than that, his mind would be filled with thoughts of her. What she wore, how she smiled, the way she said his name, even the way she smelled. He had no right to think such things, no right at all.

She was an amazing woman. The most amazing he had ever known. He had been afraid that the closeness between them would disappear after she confessed her feelings to him and he had decidedly not confessed his to her. He should have had more faith, somehow she managed to treat him the way she always had.

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of her steps on the stairs. He knew it was her before she even entered the room. "Not yet gone to bed, Mr. Bates?"

"Not yet," he replied with a small smile, "you?"

"I'm hungry, I'm afraid," she chuckled. "I thought I might see if Mrs. Patmore left anything lying about. Fancy a cup of tea while I'm brewing."

"Lovely," he said. He hoped she thought he meant the tea.

She returned in a moment with a wicked grin, "Look what I've found." She sat beside him and showed him one of the custard tarts left over from dinner. "Would you like some?"

"No, but you go on, please."

She took a bite and a bit of filling clung to the very edge of her mouth, drawing his attention to her lips. Their gazes locked and before he could stop himself he reached out his hand to cup her cheek. Slowly and softly he ran his thumb over the offending morsel and continued on to the center of her lips. He left it there far too long until finally she ran her tongue over the pad of his thumb, removing the custard. He knew he was well and truly lost now.


	4. Divorce

DIVORCE

Divorce. John had never cared about it before now. Before Anna had told him she loved him. He hadn't seen Vera in years, didn't even know where she was. Nor did he care. Until now. He had assumed the romantic part of his life was as completely in the past as his military career. His heart scarred as thoroughly and deeply as his leg.

But then he had come to Downton and met Anna, and she had smiled at him and accepted him and loved him. He did his best to keep her from healing him for fear that her work would never be complete. That he would never have anything whole to offer her, better perhaps, but never whole. But he had underestimated her abilities. Every day he felt himself more complete and less so at the same time. She loved him and she deserved a future, a hope of something honorable. Well perhaps not honorable... he would be offering her a former convict, a divorcee and a cripple after all, but at least something decent. He couldn't imagine her wanting him and all his baggage, but she swore she did and the idea of a lie escaping those perfect lips was impossible to fathom.

Suddenly, finding Vera and procuring a divorce was all he could think about. Sleeping, waking, cleaning shoes or mending clothes, his mind would drift to various ways he could track down his wife and convince her to set him free. To grant him a divorce. He would do anything, give her anything to make it happen. Not for himself, but for Anna.


	5. Exaggerate

EXAGERATION

The Earl of Grantham did not find himself irritated with his wife very often, but now was certainly one of those times. "You have to admit, darling, that a crippled valet is a little eccentric even for you." He huffed as he remembered her words from only moments ago. Aside from the fact that he found the 'even for you' to be somewhat patronizing, saying Bates 'couldn't walk' was an exaggeration, an unfair characterization. And then she said that she understood the bond he and Bates must share having fought side by side...the presumption of such a statement astounded him. Besides, it wasn't just that he and Bates had fought side by side. Bates had incurred his injury, the very injury the rest of the household seemed to find so disturbing, in the act of saving his life. He literally owed every moment of every day since to his new valet and old friend. Every moment of his marriage since his return from Africa. Every single moment of Sybil's life. He owed John Bates more than he could ever repay, and that was no exaggeration.


	6. Fantasy

FANTASY

Anna Bates was chuckling into her tea cup as she listened to the young housemaids discussing their futures and the characteristics of the perfect suitor. Their ideas seemed so simple and so silly to her now. She cast her mind back to when she was their age and tried to remember what her fantasies had been. A home of her own, a man who seemed to see only her, laughing children. Maybe flowers or a card on Valentine's Day. She had never dreamed of a sultry voice reading poetry in bed at night or a private smile more characterized by the eyes than the mouth, and certainly not a man so honorable that it was sometimes frustrating. She reached under the table a ran her hand over the thigh of the man who had made every one of her fantasies come true...and then some.


	7. Giddy

GIDDY

Giddy was not a word John Bates usually associated with himself. He had been happy, he had been content, these emotions had been more frequent in his life here at Downton than at any other time. But giddy? No. He stopped his walk down the Ripon street in order to look at the paper placed snugly and safely in his breast pocket one more time. A marriage license. A marriage license with his name next to the name of Anna May Smith. The most beautiful, most wonderful, most perfect woman in the world. Anna May Smith wanted to marry him, insisted on marrying him in fact. He knew it was a mistake to get married before the business of Vera's death was settled but looking at the license which said that from Friday on he would be married to Anna May Smith, Anna May Bates, he couldn't make himself feel guilty. All he could feel was...giddy.


	8. Horse

HORSE

John and Anna were lying in each other's arms, listening to the rain pattering against the bedroom window. Anna had made so much progress recently and John was relieved. They hadn't yet resumed 'intimate relations' but he was in no hurry. Simply feeling Anna next to him and relaxed was enough, more than enough. John glanced at his wife and noticed she was miles away.

"What are you thinking about love?" he asked quietly.

"I was thinking about how I finally feel safe. Here in your arms with your comforting bulk next to me, I feel safe."

"Anna, do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do," she smiled at him in almost the same way she always used to, "And that got me to thinking about the last time I felt nothing could touch me."

"And when was that?" he asked, brushing a bit of hair from her face.

"When I was a little girl I used to ask my father if I could help him out in the fields. I was too small but he would take me anyway. He put me on the back of our draft horse. He was a huge beast named 'The Duke of York' but we just called him Duke. The first time I rode up there I was terrified. His back swayed from left to right and back again and my little legs barely reached his shoulders. I was convinced I would tumble to earth and be trampled, but Duke was so loving and so gentle. There was no way he would ever let that happen.

After a few times I realized, Duke would rather die then let any harm come to me. Before long, being on Duke's back was my favorite place to be. I would run home from school and straight to where my father was working. He would swing me up on Duke's back and I would feel safe and happy and untouchable. When I came to work at Downton I cried more for leaving Duke than my brothers."

It was silent for a moment until finally John spoke, "That's a lovely memory, Anna." He thought awhile longer and then said, "Anna, I know I can't begin to understand what this is like for you, but you don't have to do it alone. Even when you feel like you can't hold on, or you're slipping...I'll never let you fall."

There was more silence and then Anna spoke, "John," she hesitated before continuing, "I want to try. Will you make love to me?"


	9. Ink

INK

The ink which formed the words of his wife's letter was blurred by her tears, although the thoughts those words expressed were cheery and confident. Still, the evidence of his crime was irrefutable. He had caused his wife pain. He had sentenced her to a life of shame.

He had served two years for stealing the regimental silver although he was not guilty of that particular crime.

He was currently serving a life sentence for Vera's murder although he was not guilty of that either.

But he knew that he would not be accused of this crime, the only one he was actually guilty of. The most heinous of the lot in his opinion. For this, he would serve no time. There would be no accusations, no charges brought forth. Anna would not say that she forgave him for the pain, heartache, and shame because no forgiveness was necessary. No, for this crime the only punishment he would ever see was that of his own guilty conscious.


	10. Jinx

JINX

Anna sat in the back of the car, her glare boring into the prison doors, willing them to open. This promised to be the best day of her life and yet she could not smile. She wasn't superstitious by nature, but you never knew. How many times had she and John thought their happy future assured only to have disaster strike once again? She would not risk a smile until she actually saw her husband leave the prison. She would not jinx it.

So instead of smiling she stared at the doors with a look of deep concern. What if he didn't emerge? Would she have the courage to inquire? She should have asked Mr. Murray to come with her. She craned her neck further around and just caught the movement of the doors opening. She leapt from the car and took several strides toward her husband. He took steps toward her as well. There could be no jinx now. She finally smiled and it was brighter than the sun.


	11. kaliedescope

KALIEDESCOPE

John was running errands in York for his Lordship when he passed by the toy shop. It was well known that he spoiled his children to no end. It frustrated his wife at times that he spent money that could easily be used for more practical purposes. John would just smile and tell her that he had come to fatherhood so late in life that he was entitled. But she couldn't really complain this time. After all, it would be Robbie's birthday in two weeks and York had much more to offer by way of shopping than any town nearer to Downton.

John went inside and began to look around. What should he get his son for his 10th birthday? There were several stuffed toys, but none of them seemed quite right. He was beginning to out grow his toy soldiers, so those wouldn't do. Board games were always good, maybe he could find something new.

As he passed to the other side of the store he saw it. Shiny and beautiful, there sat a lovely kaliedescope. John picked it up and looked through the lense, admiring the colors and patterns within. He was very sure Robbie had never seen anything like it. He looked at the price and cringed, it was definitely more than Anna would want him to spend. But then he thought of the look of pure joy he was sure he would see just before feeling his boy's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He could forego the purchase of his next book or two. It would be well worth it. And besides, if Anna didn't want him to spoil his children, she shouldn't have turned him into such a push over.


	12. Lily

LILY

John sat in his chair, legs spread and hair mussed. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and his back soaked in sweat although he had long ago discarded his waistcoat. He rarely if ever let himself get this disheveled, but he had never experienced a day like this before. His wife was upstairs giving birth to their first child and he was here in the sitting room trying not to go insane.

He listened to his wife's screams and cries and wished he could do something, anything, to help her. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. How must Anna feel?

His mind wandered over the past few months and how they had struggled to find a name for the child. Anna insisted it would be a boy and steadfastly refused to entertain any girl's names. John had responded with just as much fervor that it would be a girl. They had decided whoever was correct would choose the name.

He had almost drifted off when he heard the most piercing scream yet and then silence. He leaped from his chair and held his breath until he heard the cry. The cry of his child. A few minutes later Mrs Hughes came halfway down the stairs, "Mr Bates? Your wife and daughter will see you now." The smile on her face was that of a proud grandma.

John bounded up the stairs despite his knee. He burst into the bedroom and made immediate eye contact with Dr Clarkson, "Don't worry, Mr Bates," he smiled as he wiped his hands, "your wife and child are fine. The baby is perfect."

"Just like her mum," John smiled as he approached and kissed Anna. He looked at his daughter and then smirked back at his wife.

"Go ahead, John," she teased tiredly, "you might as well say it. I know you're dying to."

John chuckled and responded, "it's not that often that I'm right and you're wrong Mrs Bates. You must let me enjoy it."

Anna held the baby out toward her husband, "Would you like to hold her you silly beggar?"

John took his daughter in his arms for the first time. He kissed her forehead and ran his finger across her tiny hand. She gurgled and John had tears in his eyes as he said, "Hello Lily...I'm you Da."


	13. Misery

MISERY

John Bates lay in his bed knowing he would get absolutely no sleep this night. He was in misery. His life was over. Tomorrow he would be leaving the only place he had ever felt at home in his adult life. Not only would he be leaving, he would be leaving to go back to London and live with Vera. Although that thought alone would have been enough to make him miserable, it wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he had deeply hurt the only two people he could say he truly loved. And he couldn't even explain to them why it was necessary. When Lord Grantham had told him he had disappointed the Earl more than any man had ever done, a little piece of John had died. He was willing to give his life and reputation to protect his superior but to know the Earl thought less of him now, it was a misery.

And yet this still was not the worst of it. He had crushed Anna. How could it be that just two days ago they had been speaking of marriage and a future and yet only minutes earlier he had left her in their courtyard sobbing and telling her to forget him? Her sobs had ripped his heart in two. She had offered to run away with him, accused him of being noble and he could say nothing. Nothing but that she should forget him and move on. John Bates had reached depths of misery he never knew existed.


	14. Nincompoop

NINCOMPOOP

There was nothing Anna and John Bates loved more than walking into the village of an afternoon to pick their children up from school. Robbie was in his first year and Lily her third. Anna and John had to laugh at one another because they both valued education highly, but both missed the children terribly when they were in school for hours every day. Today when they got to the playground they found only their daughter waiting for them, their son no where to be seen. Instead of running to them eagerly she approached in a slow and stately manner.

"Robbie's teacher says she needs to speak with you," she said with an air of one who has just delivered an important message.

John and Anna looked at one another with concern. What could this be about? Neither of their children had ever gotten in trouble in school before, perhaps he was hurt. After telling Lily to stay and play in the schoolyard they approached Robbie's classroom with some misgiving. As they entered the room, they saw their son standing at the blackboard writing the word 'nincompoop' over and over in his immature scrawl. John groaned and Anna had to bite her tongue to keep the chuckle bubbling up inside her from escaping her lips.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Bates," Miss White said as she approached the couple, "thank you for coming in."

"Of course," John said politely as he waited to take his seat until the ladies had done so.

"I'm afraid your son got himself in a bit of trouble today," Miss White said sternly, "he called me a nincompoop." Anna quickly put her hand over her mouth and feigned a cough while John gave her a reproving nudge under the table.

"Robbie Bates," Miss White called to the small boy, "Come here please."

"Yes, Miss White," the small boy approached his teacher and parents very slowly and with very red eyes.

"Can you please explain to your parents what you did and why you did it," the teacher continued.

Robbie looked at his parents with large eyes, "I called Miss White a 'nincompoop' and she got very angry at me. I'm sorry Mum, Da. I don't really know what I did wrong." He turned to his teacher, "I know it can't be anything mean, I only learned that word this morning when Mum said it to Dad!"


	15. Oratory

ORATORY

Anna Smith had never been so happy in all her life. Mr. Bates, '_John' _she reminded herself, had just kissed her for the first time as her fiance. They were grinning stupidly at one another and John was chuckling.

Anna spoke with a cheeky lilt in her voice, "Well Mr. Bates...for a man so skilled in oratory, that was probably the least romantic proposal in history."

John bowed his head in shame, then raised his eyes and was about to speak when Anna continued, "Except for the fact that it was _you_, speaking to _me_. That makes it the most romantic proposal in the history." This time she kissed him, leaving him in no doubt about how happy she truly was.


	16. Pipes

PIPES

Anna had spent a lot of her time in Scotland watching her husband. She couldn't do much else in this strict household which was keeping them separated much of the time. She missed him terribly at night and hated sitting well away from him at the servant's hall table. And yet, being here in the highlands and observing him so closely, she was getting to see a different side of him, the boyish Scottish side. Although the bagpipes, or 'pipes' as John called them, bothered Lord Grantham to no end, and Anna herself found the sound of them rather strange, John loved them. Every time they echoed through the property his eyes would begin to sparkle in the way they usually did only for her. When she asked him about it, he explained that the sound took him back to his happiest moments as a child, those times when he and his mother would come and visit relatives during the summer holidays. She asked again, "But why the same look as when you look at me?" and he answered, "Because looking at you is when I'm the most happy now."


	17. Quandry

QUANDARY

John Bates sat at the servant's hall table with his book open but he was not reading. His mind had drifted and he was in a quandary. Anna Smith's birthday was next week and he couldn't decide how to mark the occasion properly. She had been his truest friend since arriving at Downton. His only friend in the beginning and he had to show her that he appreciated all she had done for him. The problem was that he suspected she had feelings for him. No, he didn't suspect, he knew, just as surely as he knew that he was nowhere near the man she deserved.

He tried to pretend it wasn't true but he knew it was. That's why his choice of gift was so critical and his quandary so troubling. He wanted to give her something to show how much he appreciated her and valued her friendship but he didn't want to mislead her that the gift meant more than it did. He didn't want her to think that he shared her feelings. Of course he did share them, but he didn't want her to _know , _not for sure. He wouldn't be doing her any favors by raising her hopes. No, his gift must not tip his hand.


	18. Respite

RESPITE

John entered the servant's hall and slumped into his chair. It was late and he was happy to see that everyone else had gone to bed. He hated to let anyone see him in this much pain. Not when he had finally convinced them that his old wound was not an impediment to his work. And it was usually true, but today had been a glaring exception. It happened sometimes, his knee flaring up for no apparent reason. Add to that the change in the weather and the number of changes and errands the earl had for him today and it was no wonder his knee felt as though it was on fire.

John rested his head on the back of his chair. He considered getting himself a cup of tea but couldn't bring himself to limp into the kitchen. One thing was certain, he would never make it up the great quantity of stairs between him and his bed. It didn't really matter, he wouldn't be getting any sleep anyway.

Upon hearing a noise, he raised his head in time to see Anna entering from the courtyard.

"There you are, Mr. Bates. I've been looking everywhere for you," the smile slid quickly from her face as she saw how pale he was. "What's the matter? Is it your knee?"

He considered saying it was nothing, but she knew him too well. Instead he said, "a particularly bad day today," he smiled weakly, "I'm sure it will be better tomorrow."

"Let me get you a cup of tea," she completely ignored his protests and went immediately to the kitchen. She returned a few moments later with a tea tray. "You pour, I've got to go back and get something else."

John leaned forward and fixed her cup exactly the way he knew she preferred and then fixed his own. Anna bustled back into the room with a towel and a steaming pan of water. "Roll up your trouser leg."

"What?" John asked in surprise.

"Roll up your trouser leg," she ordered, " you'll never get up the stairs unless we give that knee a little respite, so we're going to put heat on it. You don't want your trousers to get wet do you?"

John shook his head in frustration and amazement, "No, I suppose not." He knew better than to argue with Anna Smith when she had a bit between her teeth. She was so kind and so attentive. It was getting harder and harder to hide the feelings he had for her. "You should be in bed," he said softly.

"So should you, so let's get this done."

Anna placed the steaming towel on his knee. John inhaled sharply. He hoped Anna would think that it was from the pain in his knee and not the fact that she had inadvertently brushed against him.

"How does that feel?" She asked innocently.

"Like heaven," John replied, and even he was unsure to which he was referring. "Thank you, Anna."

"It's nothing," she smiled between sips of tea.

Little did she know, she was his respite.


	19. Saturday

SATURDAY

"John, whatever is the matter with you? You've been out of sorts all day." Anna Bates had never seen her husband like this in almost twenty years of marriage.

"You really don't know?" He growled, his face like thunder.

"No, and I wish you'd just tell me," she was actually frustrated now.

"What day of the week is it today?"

"Saturday."

"And what's happening tonight?"

Anna looked more sympathetic now, "Lily is going on her first date." She smiled at her husband and rubbed his back.

"And who is Lily?

She chuckled, "Our daughter."

"She's not just 'our daughter'; she's MY little girl!"

"It's just a village dance," she chuckled.

"Yes, and our courtyard was JUST a courtyard!"

"John," Anna scolded, "Please be kind when Stephen gets hear. Don't embarrass her."

"I won't," he sighed, "but can I at least mention I've been to prison? Twice!"


	20. Trifle

TRIFLE

John walked into the servant's hall and placed the unmarked package onto the seat beside him knowing that it would be the one Anna chose to occupy when she arrived. He hoped he could count on her work ethic to have her arrive before either Thomas or O'Brien as he didn't want to add any fuel to the fire of their normally snipey comments.

He really couldn't fathom what had possessed him to purchase anything for her yesterday when he was in Ripon, but he had taken his usual detour into the bookshop and the bright flowerful bookmarks had caught his eye. He knew she would like them, she loved spring flowers, and so, before he even knew what he was doing he had bought her not one, but two of them.

She came in before anyone else but Daisy had arrived. They exchanged their normal morning greetings and she was about to take her place beside him when she noticed the small bag.

"Oh," she exclaimed in surprise, sweeping the bag into her hand, "what's this?"

John blushed slightly and grabbed an empty cup, "Would you like some tea?" He didn't wait for her answer, but began fixing it just the way she liked it.

Anna opened the bag and saw the two bookmarks inside. As she took them out and looked at them she began to blush as well, "Thank you, Mr. Bates," she said, looking down at her hands.

He slid the tea cup in place in front of her, "Just a trifle. I saw them and thought of you." He smiled and her heart beat faster.

It may be a trifle to him, but the fact that he thought of her when they were apart was certainly not a trifle to her.


	21. Unity

UNITY

Anna supposed she should be sad and angry, scared even. She and Mr. Bates had come so close to getting what she was sure they both wanted so many times, only to have it repeatedly snatched away by Vera. Anna had to chuckle at herself, she couldn't use Vera's last name even in her own thoughts. But this time it was different. This time John hadn't faced Vera alone. He had allowed her to come along with him into Mrs. Hughes' sitting room. He had actually encouraged her by placing his hand on her back and guiding her into the room ahead of him. That was probably what had made Vera so angry; the fact that the two of them had so clearly presented a united front. If there were any clearer symbol that Anna was John's future while Vera was his past, Anna didn't know what it could have been. Anna wasn't sad or angry or scared. Not anymore. When John had told her she was 'stuck with him for good and proper' in the courtyard the other night, he had meant every word. They were no longer fighting this battle as two individuals, they were together, already united. And together they could accomplish anything.


	22. Volunteer

VOLUNTEER

Anna was beginning to suspect that Mr. Bates might, just might, return her feelings. He would often volunteer to help her with her work when he stumbled upon her alone. Changing sheets on one of the girls' beds, cleaning shoes in the boot room, running errands in town, it really didn't matter as long as she was alone. Lately she had taken to sending Gwen or whichever other maid was helping her with a task off to accomplish something else. She would assure them she could handle it alone and then thank Mr. Bates profusely when he offered his help, saying it was much easier with two people. It was only a slight abuse of her power as head housemaid after all.

At any rate, she couldn't help herself. She had never felt this way before. She had never met a man like Mr. Bates before. He was so kind and humorous, but a little sad at the same time. He knew exactly how to put Thomas and O'Brien in their respective places, yet with Daisy or William he was unfailingly kind. He was just as accomplished as Mr. Carson or Mrs. Hughes but never put on airs, even knowing that he had His Lordship's full backing.

And he was handsome. Anna couldn't forget that. She had never even seen anyone as handsome as John Bates, much less met them. His eyes were an indescribable shade, his build wonderful but not too perfect. And his smile, his smile lit up any room he was in with the way it sparkled in his eyes and crinkled the sides of his cheeks. She even found his limp and the scar on his cheek attractive, as they leant him an air of mystery.

She was brought abruptly from her thoughts by the sound of his cane in the hall.

"In here all alone, Anna?"

"Yes, Gwen had to go and straighten the library before the family returns."

"Can I volunteer to give you a hand? I haven't much to do with the Earl out of the house."

"That would be lovely, Mr. Bates. It's ever so much easier with two."


	23. Whisper

WHISPER

John and Anna Bates were awakened Christmas morning by the slamming of Lily's door, quickly followed by the proverbial pitter patter of three pairs of little feet charging down the stairs.

"Uhg," Anna groaned, "what time is it?"

John rolled over and attempted to look at the face of his pocket watch, "I can't tell. It's still too dark out."

"Well I'm going back to sleep. If God doesn't have to be up yet I don't see why I have to."

"I don't know what you're groaning about Mrs. Bates, you're not the one who was up past midnight putting together Robbie's new bicycle."

"No," she sighed, " but I am the one who spent all day yesterday trying to rein in the excitement of three little ones who couldn't play outside due to the snow. All while baking several dozen cookies and various Christmas treats."

"Fair enough love, they seem to be occupying themselves anyway."

Anna snuggled into her husband's side but it wasn't long before they heard the rampaging feet returning upstairs.

There was a knock on their door and Lily's voice inquired, "Mummy? Da? Are you awake?"

Next came Robbie's, "Father Christmas came! He came!"

Not to be left out, Jack, their youngest chimed in, "It's Cismas. It comed!"

This was followed by many giggles and squeals.

John answered, "Lily...Mummy and Da are very tired. Can you play in your room for just a little while yet? We'll get up at half six, alright sweetheart?"

All three children audibly sighed and groaned in unison but then Lily, ever the optimist whispered, "C'mon boys. Let's go sit in front of the grandfather clock. I learned how to tell time at school. Half six is when the little hand and the big hand are straight up and down."


	24. Xenophobic

XENOPHOBIC

"Well I, for one, hate Germans."

Many of the downstairs staff were gathered around the table having their tea and ruminating on the newly declared war with Germany. Mrs. O'Brien, never one to keep her opinions to herself, had just let everyone know her true feelings about the 'enemies' of England.

"I never cared for the French myself," Mrs. Patmore chimed as she passed through, "far too full of themselves for my taste. And their supposed to be our allies."

"How about you Mr. Bates?" Daisy asked, "You were in a war. I imagine you hate the Boers."

"No Daisy," John shook his head, "I don't hate the Boers or the Germans or the French. Do you know what I learned from killing Boers?" Not an eye in the room was trained on anyone or anything but John Bates. "When you shoot them, their blood is just as red as yours and their mothers and wives are just as lost as yours would be."


	25. Yesterday

YESTERDAY

Anna stood at the window with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She was watching John Bates, the love of her life, drive away with his wife. How could her entire existence be so different today than it had been yesterday? Yesterday she was the happiest woman in the world. She had sat with John in the servant's hall with tears in her eyes and uttered the words 'I never in all my life dreamed I could be as happy as I am in this moment' as they planned their future. A future as husband and wife.

Today she cried a very different sort of tears. Only hours after that happy moment, Vera had arrived and when she left John had announced that he would be going back to London to 'give his vows another chance'. She knew it was a lie, that he was doing something noble to protect her or the Crawleys, but it didn't make the reality any easier to bear. He had told her to forget him and be happy. Anna knew she could never do either. As she watched them drive away in the cart she willed him to turn around. To look up at the window where she stood. She told herself that if he just turned around there was hope. But he didn't turn.

Yesterday Anna's life had been more than perfect. Today, and forever, her life was over. Now she merely existed.


	26. Zebra

ZEBRA

John Bates was still amazed by fatherhood. It wasn't as though it was a new experience; he had three children aged three, seven and nine, so he had been one for quite a while now, but his children never ceased to astound him. As he looked in on them just before going to bed himself he was ruminating on how he and Anna could possibly have created three such diverse human beings.

When he peeked into Lily's room it was all pink and frills and butterflies and ladybugs. She was a daddy's girl through and through and she absolutely had him wrapped around her little finger. But then he went down the hall and opened the door to the boys' room. It was split down the middle. Robbie, their little scientist, had his side loaded with drawings of bugs, a magnifying glass and jars which contained god knows what. He loved to threaten his sister that he would perform 'experiments' on any butterfly she dared to point out to him. He was constantly peppering poor Dr. Clarkson with questions about diseases and equipment each time he visited the surgery.

Finally, he looked over to Jack's side. Jack loved one thing and one thing only, and that was zebras. In the three years their little one had been on this earth they had already taken him to the London Zoo twice as well as the circus which passed through York. If he ever saw an advert he would not stop pestering until they had taken him. John recalled that his last birthday had been more black and white than a grand ball at the Abbey. Anna had made him a black and white coverlet for his bed and Daisy, Jack's particular favorite, had managed to make him a striped cake. John believed his charm and persuasiveness would take him far. Jack had been devastated when he found that his DA had spent years in Africa and never seen a zebra in person. Even now he saved every penny he came across, stowing them carefully in a jar his sister had labeled 'The Africa Fund'.

Yes, John thought, his three children were very different, but they were all perfect. They must have gotten it from their mother side.


	27. Anna's Hair

**A/N Just a little bonus drabble which came from a prompt on Tumblr about John helping Anna with her new hairstyle.**

**I don't own...**

John had just finished helping Anna with her new hairstyle and was admiring his handiwork. "What do you think?" he asked his wife.

"It's lovely, but I'll need a lady's maid myself to get the same effect every morning."

"How about a valet instead, Mrs. Bates?" he asked sincerely.

She looked at him in the mirror skeptically, "You're going to help me with my hair every single morning? "

"And why not?"

"It will take extra time," she pointed out.

"That won't bother me," he chuckled, "I'm the early riser, remember?"

"You really wouldn't mind?"

"It's lovely, why would I mind?" He smiled the special smile he kept just for her and she practically melted into her seat.

"I do like it," she added, turning her head this way and that to look at the style in the mirror. She made eye contact and said to her husband fondly, "I can't believe you are willing to fix my hair every morning."

"My darling," he kissed the top of her head as he spoke, "I would do anything for you, and happily. In fact," his eyes twinkled with mischief, "the only thing I will enjoy more than helping you put your hair up in the morning, is helping you take it down at night."


	28. Chapter 28: The Mouths of Babes

**A/N Just a little one shot that popped into my head from a combination of a prompt on OTP Prompts and my shock that John Bates actually said 'Dammit' on Downton this week. Hope you enjoy. Please take the time to write a review.**

**I don't own….**

John Bates knocked softly on the door to the Earl of Grantham's dressing room. "Are you ready to change, M'Lord?" he asked before stopping abruptly at the sight of his employer and his granddaughter huddled together looking at the earl's snuff box collection. "I beg your pardon M'Lord, I thought you were alone," he apologized and began to back from the room.

"No, no come in Bates," the earl said cheerfully. He patted his granddaughter's head and reminded her, "Say hello to Mr. Bates, Sybbie."

The six year old put her finger in her mouth and looked at John shyly, "Hello Bates," she said quietly.

"Hello Miss Sybbie," John leaned down, hands on his knees to be level with the child, his eyes twinkling. Since becoming a father himself not so long ago, he couldn't get enough of children, no matter whose they were, "I trust you've had a nice day?"

"Yes, Mr. Bates," the young girl spoke politely. She was still confused about which adults she was to call Mr. or Mrs., which deserved a Lord or Lady and which she was to forego using a title with all together. It was very hard being a young lady these days.

Her grandpapa lifted her off his knee and set her gently on the floor, giving her bottom a little swat, "Run along, Sybbie. I'm sure Nanny has a lovely dinner almost ready for you."

"Yes, Donk," she smiled at her grandfather and happily left the room.

When Bates heard the endearment Sybbie Branson invariably used for her grandfather, he couldn't help the small smirk that upturned the right corner of his mouth. An action which was immediately notice by the earl.

Robert Crawley rolled his eyes and sighed, "I see that look Bates. Don't bother trying to hide it."

John looked at the ground, still smiling as he gathered the earl's pristinely white shirt. "I'm sorry M'Lord, it's just so…"

"If you say 'cute' I'll have you sacked in a moment Bates," the earl threatened.

"Endearing then?" Bates chuckled.

"Embarrassing more like. But she has me completely wrapped around her little finger, so there we are." Robert absent mindedly removed his old shirt, throwing it on the bed and putting his arms back for his valet to dress him in his new one. "Speaking of endearing, how is your little Lily? I don't believe I've seen her here at the Abbey in quite some time."

"Anna's brought her to the kitchen and servant's hall a time or two recently, but since she's learned to walk we haven't seen fit to allow her upstairs."

"Mmm," the earl continued, "running Anna ragged I'm sure."

"Yes, M'Lord, I believe we have our hands full with that one."

"Well," the earl turned to his valet to straighten his jacket and tie, "just you wait until she starts talking. I think I'll teach her to call you something absolutely ridiculous. We'll see who's smiling then, eh?"

John grimaced and tried to decide whether or not to tell his employer and friend about his experience of the last week.

Robert misinterpreted his valet's facial expression and continued to tease him, "Don't think I won't Bates. It would serve you right."

"Oh, I believe you M'Lord," John said, making up his mind, "it's just that there's no need. She already has a terrible name for me."

Robert raised his eyebrows, "Go on…"

"Must I M'Lord?" Bates asked with a pained expression.

"Oh, I think you must."

John's shoulders slumped, "Very well. It seems that Lily has been close to saying her first words for a week or two now and Anna and I have had a competition as to whether she would say 'Mama' or 'Dada' as her first word."

"Yes," now Robert's eyes were twinkling. He wasn't sure where this story was headed but he was very much enjoying Bates' discomfort.

"Well as you can imagine, I'm at a great disadvantage as Anna spends so much more time with the child repeating 'Mama' over and over again all day long."

"Yes, it hardly seems fair you poor man," the earl replied sarcastically.

"At any rate, last week I was sitting in the evening with Lily on my knee saying 'Dada', 'Dada', 'Dada' like a mad man to no effect. The tea kettle was boiling and I handed the child to Anna and went to fix our tea but I spilled some of the hot water on my hand," he looked up at the earl apologetically, "I'm afraid I used an ungentlemanly word."

"Oh god, Bates. What did you say?"

"I couldn't repeat it in your presence M'Lord."

Robert laughed, "But you must. The story won't be nearly as grand without."

John sighed and steeled himself, "I said 'Dammit' I'm afraid."

"And of course that's when Lily decided to say her first word?"

"I wish that were the whole of it. You see M'Lord, that word? The word I used? It sounds very similar to the word 'Dada'."

Robert's eyes grew wide, "You don't mean…"

Bates hung his head in shame, "Yes M'Lord, for the time being at least, my little girl thinks my name is 'Dammit'."


End file.
